The Blood of One
by xMissBloodyx
Summary: Mercedes, a human, is attacked and taken in by two vampires. Rated M for language, gore, and eventual sexual tension.
1. Enter Mercedes, Derrick, and Kayd

It almost seems ironic that the story begins on Halloween. This Halloween, which was on a Sunday, was anything but holy. That, at least, seemed fitting. Small children ran through the streets dressed up as ghosts and other beings, people sat in their churches and prayed for the spirits of the dead to not visit them, and teenagers all over got ready for a night of drinking, partying, and possible sex. It was a harsh truth that no one in the world wanted to believe. A certain group was no different, save for one. It was a group of four girls. Three were dressed as slutty Disney Princesses. The fourth was just a simple witch. She wore a tight black dress, fishnet stockings, black knee-high boots, and the signature pointed hat. They walked along down the street, giggling and laughing at random things. As far as anyone knew, they were going to an innocent party at school. Three had other plans, and one was just along for the ride. Three had the plan to sneak into a seedy, exclusive bar downtown, a goal which they would inevitably accomplish, whether they had to do some unmentionable things or not. They were not aware of why exactly that bar in particular had been labeled "exclusive", but they would soon learn.  
In this bar was another group, only this one was much closer, and much more active. Four girls surrounded one man, two to each side. They vied for his attention, and he seemed to ignore all of them. His perfect catch hadn't walked in just yet. Only on Halloween did they open up their little hotspot to humans, and tonight was the perfect night for a hunt. No one would ever realize that a few innocent little girls or boys had gone missing. The man that the girls called Derrick was not interested in boys tonight, though. He wanted something sweeter, but something that these girls couldn't give to him. Believe it or not, but vampire blood is not all that satisfying to vampires themselves. No, it's only human blood that calls out to them in such a way that can drive one mad. Derrick wasn't going to be happy with just any person to walk in. Only someone who really managed to spark his interest was going to get him motivated tonight, possibly in more ways than one.  
"Mercedes, hurry up! God, you're so damn slow."  
Her friends weren't the best. They were always incredibly impatient with her. Mercedes wasn't even sure where they were going. No one really told her anything, especially when it came to them doing borderline-illegal things. So when she caught up with her friends and they were standing in front of a brick building called "The Masquerade", she was hardly surprised. With the bat of an eyelash and a little kiss on the cheek to the bouncer standing at the door, the four of them were swept into the main room. It was lit up with a few red lights and some candles, and the smoke flowing about the room was definitely not from cigarettes or cigars. It held the faintest touch of lavender and vanilla, with something else hidden deep underneath. Mercedes was uneasy already. The way that some people were looking at them made her feel like their choice was terribly wrong, even more so than before. She reluctantly followed along behind her friends, ignoring the prying stares. They reached the bar and the three of her friends ordered themselves drinks without so much as being carded. Mercedes stayed quiet. She had caught eyes with Derrick.  
His purple eyes held hers in a vice. He lifted a hand away from one of the women at his side and motioned with two fingers for her to come. She turned her head away immediately. The noise of music and chatter made it impossible for her to hear his low chuckle.  
"Feisty, isn't she?" He murmured to himself, before he turned back to entertain the adoring ladies at his sides.  
A low shudder ran through Mercedes. She hated the feeling this place gave her. She turned her head to her side to ask her friends if they could go, but they were gone, off talking to a group in a corner. She rolled her eyes and began an attempt to make her way over to them. She just wanted to go. A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she turned abruptly. It was a man who looked much, much older than she was. He was smiling at her.  
"Hey, why don't you come hang out with me and my friends, cutie?" He yelled above the music.  
Mercedes shook her head automatically. When she tried to walk away, he persisted. Finally, she had had enough of this crap. She turned to him and shoved him as hard as she could back away from her.  
"Leave me alone, alright?" Mercedes snapped at him.  
The rage of rejection took over his features and he grabbed her roughly by one arm. She twisted to get away from him, and he reached out and grabbed her other arm. He thought he had her trapped, but he was dead wrong. Mercedes responded by slamming the sharp heel of her boot straight into one of his feet. His sharp nails dug into her skin and he shoved her back forcefully.  
"Stupid bitch!" He hissed at her.  
She staggered backwards and bumped into a table, tipping it over as she fell to the floor. Glass mugs hit the ground and shattered, wine laced with blood and beer spilled all over, and blood began to seep down from the deep cuts in her arm.  
This caused all Hell to break loose. Vampires throughout the room turned to the scent of fresh blood. The man who she had just injured was rushing towards her. One minute, he was coming straight at her, and then he was suddenly flying into a wall. In a matter of seconds, Derrick had broken free from his corner and had rushed over to protect the now-interesting girl. He helped her up off of the floor and put and arm around her shoulders, towing her out of the bar in a hurry. He pulled her into an alleyway. She heard angry voices following them. One was saying something about her blood being all his for doing what she did. Mercedes was confused and slightly terrified at both the fact that she could have died and that there was a guy pulling her along to...somewhere. He shoved her, somehow lightly, behind a dumpster and stepped out.  
Derrick had no problems with fighting his own kind. It was actually pretty exciting. So when they came at him, only two, he was eager to throw the first punch in order to protect what he now considered was his. He very easily chased the two back out of the alley and into the bar. He knew that they would be back. He walked to where he had pushed his catch and helped her up. Mercedes stared at her "savior" warily as she kept a firm hand over her bleeding arm. He grinned.  
"What? Got something on my face?" He asked, his tone teasing.  
"N-No. That's not it. Just..." She trailed off, unsure of what she wanted to say.  
"Well then, at least a thank you would be nice, y'know? Or how about a kiss for saving you."  
"I think I'll pass. Thanks anyways."  
Mercedes tried to walk around him so that she could get back to the bar and go to her friends. Derrick chuckled and reached out, catching her face gently in his hands. He leaned down before she could protest and pushed his mouth over hers. The girls' eyes widened. It was only for a few seconds, and then he pulled away. He licked his lips and smirked at her.  
"Now, was that so hard?" Derrick asked.  
Mercedes stood there, sputtering and gasping. She was at a total loss for words. Then, she just shouted at him.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
He laughed at her again. His arrogance annoyed her. She lifted her hand away from her arm and went to slap him. Derrick easily caught her wrist, smiling at her. Something else slapped him straight in the face, and it wasn't physical. The blood on her hand, and the blood that slowly began to work its way down her arm. The smell of it filled his nose and went straight to his head. There was no control as he pushed her against the brick wall behind them. He didn't even hear her telling him to get away from her and let her go. Derrick licked her palm, enjoying the brief shock it gave him before he went to her arm. It wasn't enough. Mercedes was freaked out. She struggled, and he held her arms firmly against the wall in an iron grip. He was licking the blood from her arm. The sound of it was disgusting. Then he moved away, his eyes open, but he wasn't staring at her face. He stared at her neck. He needed more, and he didn't even know why. The rush this girls' blood gave him was an indescribable feeling, and he loved it. He wanted it more and more with each drop.  
Mercedes noticed a change. His eyes, once purple, had changed color. They were slate gray, but had an incredibly unnatural look to them. That's all she saw before he let out a low growl and went for her neck, biting into it. Pain stabbed through her, and she was powerless to stop him. The combination of fear and pain forced her into blackness, and she passed out. Derrick fed from her without thinking about the fact that her life was sliding away, into his own veins. It wasn't until someone threw him off that he realized what he was doing. He saw her body slump to the ground, and sanity sank back into his brain.  
"Oh shit." Was all he could say.  
"You're damn right, 'oh shit'. What were you thinking? You've never killed a person before!" The voice of reason snapped at him.  
The "voice of reason" was actually another vampire named Kayd, who Derrick had the great displeasure of living with. Kayd was at least ten years younger than he was, in vampire years, and he had the nagging habit of always being right. Derrick sighed and knelt down next to the unconscious girl. No blood came out of her neck, his saliva had taken care of that, but it was clear that he had taken quite a lot out of her. The two heard the sound of footsteps coming down the alley. Jackass and his friends coming for round two. Derrick gave Kayd a pleading look. Kayd rolled his eyes and scooped Mercedes up, disappearing into the darkness.  
Something was different inside of Derrick. He'd felt rushes from blood before, but never like this. He felt stronger and more aware. The adrenaline rushed through every nerve in his body. Without a second thought, he grabbed one of the vampires by the face and slammed him straight into the ground. Oh yeah, he really liked this new feeling. He cracked his knuckles and set into the others.  
That little girl was going to stay with them for a while. A long while.


	2. Stress and Decisions

Kayd was stressed out beyond all reason. Having a human in their house was dangerous, even if she had already been claimed by Derrick. He stood in the guest bedroom, pacing the floor and every so often casting a glance at the still-unconscious girl in the bed against the wall. She would probably not wake up until sunlight, and that was another problem. Neither he nor Derrick would be around to explain to her what was going on if she did wake up during the day. Even the thought of being up in the day made his skin crawl. He wouldn't risk it, and he knew that Derrick wouldn't go that far for any girl. The blond finally stopped pacing and walked over to the side of the bed, looking down at the new resident. She had to be considered that, now. She looked very peaceful, but that didn't mean much. Some people have nightmares without making a single reaction in their sleep.  
Kayd took this chance to look her over and see what he could learn. The puncture wounds from Derricks fangs were bruising, swollen and purple, but no blood came out. He would have to cover that up soon, so that she wouldn't panic when she woke up. Well, as bad. A scab was forming over the cut on her arm, but it looked like it could end up infected. The slightest hint of blood still hung on the spot. Kayd was lucky that he had already fed, or else he might have hurt the poor thing as well. It was a very different smell, so strong and vibrant that it almost seemed unnatural. He shoved the thought of blood far from his head and continued to pry. There was a large scar on the inside of her leg that went down to her knee in a jagged, angry line. Whether it had been an accident or not, it must have taken many stitches or even staples to fix. The last thing of interest that he took notice of was on her finger. It was a silver ring with a blue stone in the center. Kayd lifted her hand to take a closer look at it, and the metal of the ring touched his palm. He dropped her hand as though someone had stabbed him. A small burn mark began to heal itself on his hand.  
"Figures. A holy relic. Doesn't look like it, but it must be." Kayd muttered to himself.  
The sound of a door opening downstairs turned him away from her and to the door of the guest room. It opened, and Derrick walked in. He was energetic, and the excitement of the fight still hung on him. The excitement dulled when he realized how great of trouble he was still in, considering the wounded and unresponsive girl on the bed. Kayd rolled his eyes.  
"Calm down there, killer. Gonna try to kill her again?" He asked.  
"Hey, if you were there, you'd understand. I don't know what's up with her blood, but it is strong." Derrick retorted.  
He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the younger boy in front of him. Kayd sighed and sat down on the end of the bed behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair.  
"What are we supposed to do now, Derrick? You do remember that we are vampires and it is really stupid to keep a human around here, right?" Kayd might have been a little overly frustrated, but he had every right to be.  
"I think that we should keep her, though. Something about her seems off, in a good way. We could use her to our advantage in the long run." Derrick said.  
"Use her how, and for what? Do you even think these things out before you do them?"  
Kayd paused for a second and then shook his head.  
"Don't answer that. Stupid question."  
Derrick laughed and sat down next to his friend. He put his hand on Kayds' shoulder with a reassuring smile.  
"We can't really let her out. I marked her, and you know that people would do anything to get back at me for...whatever reason. I mean, she is an innocent little girl, after all."  
"You've got to be kidding. You've let younger crawl out of this place. She's gotta be what, 18?" Kayd said, exasperated.  
"Minor details!" Derrick protested.  
Kayd groaned and buried his face in his hands. They had no choice. Dawn was coming close, and the two of them needed to get into their rooms before then. No risk. He stood up and walked towards the door.  
"She's your problem, Derrick. Oh, and at least cover her neck up so she doesn't go nuts when she wakes up." He said loudly before walking out and slamming the door behind him.  
Derrick laughed and looked over at his catch. He was damn lucky that Kayd didn't have any choice but to cave. He stood up and walked to where he could easily lean over Mercedes and looked at the bite on her neck. He went and got a some bandages from the bathroom and patched her neck up, and then he left, locking the door behind him. There was no way that she was getting out until the next night.


	3. Waking Up to a New Life

Mercedes woke with her head in a fog. She was completely confused, mostly as to where she was. Her memory was a little fuzzy, but she knew one thing for sure, and that was that some nutcase had bit her in the neck and she passed out. Creep. She sat up on the plush bed...wait, bed? Sure enough, she was sitting on a bed with a red comforter. It wasn't a bright red, more of a maroon, really, but she still didn't like it. She didn't like anything about the situation she was in. Did that creep bite her and then kidnap her? Did he have some kind of weird fetish? The thought of all of this stuff scared the hell out of her, and she immediately got off of the bed and stumbled to the door. She was shaky, which only helped to convey to her just how much she'd bled during the incident. The door was bolted fast. Mercedes threw her whole weight against it, but the sturdy oak door didn't budge an inch. She gave up quickly on the prospect of escaping through there, so she made her way to the curtains that covered the only window in the room. The window was tinted, and everything outside looked a little gray. She tried to shove the window up, but it wouldn't budge either. There was no lock on it, and seemingly no way else to open it aside from breaking it. The only problem with that thought was that there was nothing in the room that was light enough for her to throw through the window. Upon closer examination of what was outside, she could only see a dirt road and some trees. For all she knew, she was halfway across the state in some unknown place. Escaping would prove to be useless, since she didn't know where she was.  
She gave up and decided to just check the room for a potential weapon to use against her captor. There was the bed, but she had no way to break one of the posts off. They were pretty thick and ornate, and very well crafted. There was an empty wardrobe that was bolted to the wall. Also, there was another door that she hadn't noticed. It led into a small bathroom. Mercedes went in and caught a glimpse at herself in the mirror that hung over the sink. She was pale and a little scruffy-looking. Her hair was sticking out in several places and there was dirt on her face. The most important thing was that someone had put a bandage over the place where she had been bitten. She touched the spot with her fingers gently and hissed at the pain that shot through her neck. It was swollen and sore, and she did not want to look at it.  
Mercedes left the bathroom and sat down on the floor with her back against the bed. She was trapped in this room with no idea who was here with her. She gave a frustrated cry and punched the floor as hard as she could. That didn't do her any good either, just added another pain to her body. The loss of blood rendered her exhausted after only being awake for maybe twenty minutes. Her head fell forward and she fell asleep, still sitting against the bed.  
"Jeez. Looks like she tried everything."  
That voice brought her back down to earth. Mercedes opened her eyes and slowly began to focus on a blond-haired boy who was walking towards her. She scrambled up and backed away from him. He looked a little surprised, but held his hands up, palms out.  
"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He said.  
"Who are you and where am I?" She snapped, getting ready to fight him to get to the door.  
"My name is Kayd. You're at our house."  
"What do you mean 'our'?"  
All of these questions shouldn't have bothered Kayd, but they did. The only good part was that they were distracting her, so he could get closer to her to kind of calm her down.  
"Mine and Derricks'. Derrick is the one who got you into this mess. Hate him all you want to, I encourage it, it'll teach him a lesson, but I don't want to hurt you at all."  
Mercedes looked into his eyes. There was truth in them. She dropped her guard slowly and relaxed. Kayd let out a silent sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to have to restrain her. The ring on her finger was still a concern to him. He reached out to her and sat her down on the end of the bed, sitting down next to her in the process.  
"I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but Derrick didn't leave much of a choice for us." He said.  
"So, Derrick is the nutcase that bit me?" Mercedes asked.  
Kayd started to laugh. Women had lots of things to say about Derrick. Not one had ever called him a nutcase. Kayd had to agree with the girl.  
"Yes, he is. Speaking of, let me see that bite."  
He got up and gently turned her head to the side, peeling the taped bandage away from her neck. She winced once or twice, but it wasn't that bad. Kayd looked it over closely. Derrick had done a really shoddy job of patching her up, that was for sure. He helped her up and took her into the bathroom, grabbing some antibiotics out of a cabinet.  
"Sit up on the sink. You're so short."  
Mercedes glared at him for his comment, but did as he said. At least he was being helpful. She tilted her head so that he could get at the wound and tried to hold in her pain when the stinging started.  
"So, is this a habit of his?" She asked.  
Kayd chuckled. "You could say that...it's a habit of mine, as well."  
Okay, now she was stuck in a house with two creeps. Her expression made him laugh, and that's when she saw it. It was unmistakable, and there was no way that they could be fake. He had fangs. Kayd, the guy who was patching up her damn neck had fangs.


	4. A Threat

Her feet hit the floor the minute that he was done putting the bandage on her neck, and she slid away from him and out of the bathroom, backing away when he tried to go towards her. Kayd stared at her in confusion.  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
"What the hell are you? Are those fangs some kind of a sick joke?" Mercedes was scared, and it showed in her voice.  
Kayd stopped in his tracks, the realization of what she'd seen hitting him in the face. He sighed and held his hands up again, trying to show her that he meant no harm. This time, she wasn't buying it.  
"I'm serious. What are you?"  
"What do I look like to you?"  
Mercedes looked him over. He had shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and was standing there casually, waiting for an answer. She couldn't get the thought of those fangs out of her head. Maybe she was seeing things. But, no, he decided to smile again and there they were. There was no lining along his gums that would be an indicator of plastic fangs. They were real. She sat down on the bed, staring at him with disbelief written all over her face.  
"A...A vampire." She squeaked.  
Kayd grinned wider and walked towards her.  
"Bingo. But relax, I'm not thirsty, and it isn't really my right to do anything to you." He explained.  
She didn't understand that, but she was still freaking out on the inside. She had been bitten by a vampire last night. Why wasn't she one, too? Mercedes sifted through all of her knowledge of vampires. In order to become a vampire, you had to be bitten by one and drink their blood as well. That would explain why she wasn't one. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. Kayd sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She recoiled and glanced over at him.  
"Please, don't touch me." She said.  
He nodded and moved away from her. There was a tense silence between the two, which was broken by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Derrick walked in. Kayd immediately looked up and shook his head, but it was too late.  
"Kayd, everything going okay in here?" He asked loudly.  
Mercedes recognized that voice. She looked up at him, and a fire burned in her eyes. She jumped up and crossed the room to him, punching him squarely in the jaw. Derrick stumbled backwards into the wall, holding his jaw. A burn mark appeared on his cheek from her ring.  
"Fuck! What the hell was that?" He yelped.  
Kayd rushed to Mercedes and grabbed her, restraining her so that she couldn't hurt him again. She stopped struggling when she saw the burn mark that was on her victims' face. She blinked a few times, but she didn't get a chance to ask about it. Derrick recovered, the burn healing rather quickly, and then he went straight at her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
"Swinging around a holy charm like that is dangerous in here. I should just take it from you right now." He growled.  
"Try, and I'll take you down. You saw me in the bar." She retorted.  
Derrick laughed and let her go, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked her up and down, sizing her up.  
"This isn't a bar fight, dear. This is my house, and I can out-maneuver you in a heartbeat."  
He had a valid point, and the fact that Kayd was still holding her back didn't help either. Kayd felt her slump and let her go. She wasn't even going to try. Derrick exuded triumph and grinned at the girl.  
"Unfortunately, you're not really going to be allowed to leave, either." Kayd said, "Unless you're with one of us."  
"And I'll be more than happy to hunt you down if you do get out. If it becomes a serious problem, you could always just stay in my room with me." Derrick chimed in.  
Mercedes stared at the two in total shock, and a shudder went down her back at the thought of having to stay the night with him.  
"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.  
Kayd turned to his friend and raised one of his eyebrows. He had been asking the same question a few hours ago. Derrick shrugged.  
"Because you're interesting, whatever your name is."  
"…Mercedes."  
"Alright, Mercedes. That's Kayd, I'm Derrick, and this is your new home!"  
He seemed too chipper. It was almost like he was mocking her. Mercedes sat down on her bed with a heavy thump and stared at the floor. Derrick headed out, and Kayd lagged behind. He stared at her with a sympathetic smile.  
"Sorry about all of this. His decision. I'm going to get you some new clothes, if you'd care to join me." Kayd said softly.  
Didn't seem like she had much of a choice. Mercedes nodded and got up, following him out of her new home.


End file.
